The Ultimate Crossover
by Obiwan456
Summary: This is a huge crossover of Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, American Dragon, Alex Rider, and just a little Emperor's New School. Danny, Jake, and Ron's powers end up being given to Alex Rider via four golden spheres. Please r&r.
1. Prologue

**this story is a huge crossover**

**please r&r**

Prologue

A long time ago in an Incan empire, a mad scientist went over the deep end and created a set of golden balls, each of them were about 5 inches in diameter with an engraving of Kuzco's head, that held great abilities. Her name was Yzma, and she wanted to live forever. She felt these golden balls were the way to achieving life forever. Fortunately, they did not help her and she passed away soon after. The emperor of the time had her lab raided where they found the four balls lying on a table with instructions beside them. The Emperor, who had known the scientist personally, was at the raid himself with his Royal Adviser, who had once worked for Yzma for years, and his Empress, Malina.

"So what are these supposed to do again?" Emperor Kuzco asked.

"Well according to this, Malina answered, each ball is numbered one through four. The first three balls suck abilities out of the person who touches it, and the fourth ball absorbs all the power from the other three and gives them to whoever touches the fourth ball, but there's a catch, all four balls must be touched simultaneously for them to work."

"So I'm gonna say she went a little loco," Kuzco said.

"Well I don't know, Kuzco. Everything she ever created while I worked for her did what it was supposed to do. Who's to say that Yzma wasn't able to successfully make objects to suck all of someone's abilities away. They could be a threat," Kronk replied.

"I agree with Kronk, who knows what these things can do," Malina added.

"Hmmmm. Well Kronk, you're the Royal Adviser, give me a suggestion."

"I'd say our best course of action is to fire them out of our strongest canons and hope for the best."

"That's it? Kronk, we've got to do more than that." Malina replied.

"Yeah she's right. These are probably the most powerful things Yzma ever created. I say they need to be put inside a bag of dirt then fired out of a cannon."

"You know you're right. That plan is a whole lot better." Kronk replied.

"No it isn't! All he's doing is putting them in dirt and shooting it off to who knows where." Malina responded.

"Hush. I'm making a Royal Decree. I order that these four golden balls be put in bags of dirt and launched out of a cannon."

"Um in which direction, sire?" asked a Royal Guard.

"Shoot it thataway." Kuzco said as he pointed to a random direction.

"Yes sire."

BAM! The three watched the four golden balls fly away to some far off land that they knew not of.

**what do you think?  
more people come in on the first chapter  
****please r&r**


	2. Return of the Golden Spheres

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was working on my other stories.  
Please r&r.**

Chapter 1

Return of the Golden Spheres

Hundreds of years later....

It was a gray day like everything else there. Alex was at the Royal and General Bank, well at least that was what it looked like from the outside. In reality, it was the headquarters of M16 special operations. Alex had been called in by Alan Blunt, head of Special Operations. Most likely it was for another mission. He had learned it was best to accept them. right now he was in an elevator on his way up to the office of Mr. Blunt. He stepped out as the doors opened. He was being escorted by Crawley. He stepped into a gray office, looking at an equally grey man.

"Hello Alex, nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, Mr. Blunt."

"Well then lets skip the pleasantries and get right down to it. Mrs. Jones, please bring in the file."

A grey woman stepped into the room holding a file and a box. She was, as usual, sucking on a peppermint.

"Here you go, Mr. Blunt."

"Alex, what do you know of Emperor Kuzco?" Mr. Blunt asked.

"Emperor Kuzco, an ancient Incan ruler." Alex answered.

"That would be him, and what do you know of the Golden Spheres?"

"The what?"

"The Four Golden Spheres. Created during the rule of Kuzco, it is said that they are able to take the power of three people and give them to a fourth person."

"Sounds like a myth."

"That's exactly what we thought, Alex, until we found this," Mrs. Jones said.

She opened the box to reveal a golden ball, about five inches in diameter, with markings on it, including a number four. Alex reached to take it out.

"Careful, Alex. We don't know how it works yet." Mrs. Jones warned.

Alex took the ball out of the box and held it in his hand.

* * *

"And thus begins our look at the rule of Emperor Kuzco of the Incans," the Tour guide said.

"Why are we here?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"Oh come on, Danny, it's better than sitting in a stuffy classroom," Tucker replied.

"Yeah but still we're in a museum looking at Incan artifacts. Is there anything more boring?"

"Well you better pay attention because Mr. Lancer said that there will be a quiz." Sam said.

"And now we reach the Golden Balls of Kuzco. There are in fact four of these in existence and we have one of them. It was discovered about five years ago by archaeologists at the edge of Amity Park. It is said that the first three of these can suck the abilities out of the person who holds it and gives it to the person holding the fourth one, but it is all a myth created years ago. You are allowed to hold it but be careful. It is over nine hundred years old."

"And I expect each of you to take advantage of that offer," Mr. Lancer said.

Each of the students walked up to the ball and held it. As he neared it, Danny saw what it looked like. It was made of pure gold, about five inches in diameter, with strange markings on it, including a number three on it.

"Hey, Kwan, catch!" Dash yelled as he grabbed the ball and threw it to his friend.

"Stop immediately!" the tour guide screamed with a look of panic on her face.

"Dash, Kwan, put that ball down immediately or you will be suspended from the next three football games," Mr. Lancer threatened.

At that Kwan threw it back to Dash and dash put it back in the case he had gotten it from.

"Now, Mr. Fenton, take this ball and if you do anything but hold it I will give you two weeks detention."

Danny took the ball and held it in his hand.

* * *

"And so Emperor Kuzco was one of the greatest of the Incan emperors," the tour guide said.

"Um, KP. Why are we here?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it'll help with our ancient history college course." Kim answered.

"Yeah...... Why are we taking that again?"

"Because, Ron, all the other freshman courses were filled by the time we got there." Kim said with a tint of aggravation in her voice.

"Oh, right."

"And now we come to the Four Incan Spheres. These are supposed to, in myth, be able to take any special abilities from three people and give them to the fourth person. This is nothing more than a myth created many centuries ago by perhaps Kuzco himself. It is a fact these were made by a mad scientist but there is no way of knowing whether or not she was working for the Emperor at this time. We here have one of them out of four in existence."

She took it out of the case and held it up for everyone to see. It was pure gold, with strange markings on it and a number two engraved on it.

At this point Ron was a little interested so he raised his hand to ask a question.

"So these things don't work?" he asked.

"Most definitely not. Now, who wants to see it up close?"

As all the other people in the group crowded around the tour guide, but, Ron stayed back though.

"Ron, are you coming?"

"Just a sec, KP. I'm thinking, what if these spheres work?'

"Come on Ron, don't be silly."

"Think about it Kim. We've faced enough stuff to know that sometimes the myths are true. Think about it."

"Well I guess, but what are you gonna do."

"I don't know," he said as he looked at the sphere in the tour guides hand.

Ron walked up to the tour guide.

"Do you mind if I get a little closer look?" he asked.

"Well I don't know. I guess maybe for just a sec," she answered.

Ron took it from her and held it in his hands.

* * *

"Young dragon, I have something I wish to show you," Gramps called out.

"Yeah Gramps?' Jake asked as he walked through the door into the back room of the shop.

"I recently aquired a rare ancient artifact from a raid on an abandoned troll's cave."

With that Gramps held up a golden ball, about five inches in diameter, with strange markings and a number one engraved on it.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"This is one of the Four Incan Golden Spheres of Kuzco," Gramps answered.

"But what does it do?"

"There are four spheres. The first three absorb any abilities of anyone who touches it and gives them to whoever is touching the fourth one. It was created in ancient Incan times, to be specific, during the rule of Emperor Kuzco."

"So these are bad, right?"

"They could be a potential hazard."

"But don't worry, kid," Fu said,"all four spheres must be touched at the same time for them to work."

"So, I don't have to worry about it?"

"Well, you never know. It's always possible that three other people will touch the other three at the same time."

"Yeah but that seems a little out there. So, where are the other three?" Jake asked.

"Well, there are two in museums, one in Middleton, one in Amity Park." Fu answered.

"Where?"

"They're two town in Mid-West America." Gramps explained.

"What about the other sphere?"

"It was recently discovered in Britain."

Jake picked up the sphere and held it in his hand.

**So what do you think?  
Please r&r.**


	3. Power Transfer

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I was away from the computer for a while.  
On the bright side it gave me a bit of time to think about this chapter.  
****Please r&r.**

Chapter 2

Power Transfer

All four of them, Alex, Danny, Ron, and Jake, held one of the spheres in their hand. Though they didn't realize it, at that moment, the spheres went to work.

Though none of the four noticed it at the time, the spheres started throbbing slightly. Inside, the golden gears started turning as a chip drew the powers out of Danny, Ron, and Jake. The powers were all stored on a small chip at the balls core. This chip was connected to a small satellite dish that transferred the powers to the fourth ball. In the fourth ball there was another small satellite dish, connected to another chip. These gears started turning and took the powers from the chip, and transferred them to the person holding it, which was Alex. All of this happened in less than three seconds.

* * *

As Alex studied the ball, he felt different. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he felt changed somehow.

"So, what am I supposed to do with this?" Alex asked Mr. Blunt.

"This task is actually quite simple," he started," We need you to take this to a museum that is quite literally five blocks down. There is a gang that want it for the gold, but you should have no problems. There were no other agent available,and we figure it would be less suspicious if we sent a boy to take it to them. We figure is an easy one."

"That's what you said when I worked with the CIA," he replied.

"This museum is only five blocks down though. If you encounter any problems you know karate."

"Fine."

Alex proceeded to the elevator, where he was whisked to the lobby of the "bank." He started down the street to the museum. The first three blocks were easy, but when he got on the fourth block, he encountered trouble.

"Hey kid, what do you have in your pocket," a voice in the shadows said.

Alex continued on, ignoring the mysterious man.

"Hey kid, I asked you a question," he said as he walked out of the dark alley.

Alex could see him now. He was white, about 17 years of age, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a slight overbite. He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt that read "Gangster Forever" with a strange symbol, and old jeans with a hole in the left knee. His sneakers looked old and worn out. He grabbed Alex by the shoulder and spun him around. As Alex was jerked around, the golden sphere came halfway out of his pocket.

"Now what do we have here?" the gangster asked with an evil smile.

"It's nothing," Alex replied. He was now uneasy, trying to get out of the situation.

"Give it to me," the gangster told him.

"No."

The gangster got an angry look on his face and grabbed Alex and tried to pull him into the alley. Alex struggled as hard as he could against the gangster.

"Come on kid, give me the sphere."

"Never."

The gangster, who had managed to get Alex about two feet into the alley, released him and quickly grabbed something from his pocket. By now Alex was a foot away with his back to the gangster.

"If you move a muscle I will blow your brains out," he threatened.

Alex froze. He knew what was happening.

"Now slowly turn around."

Alex turned around to face the gangster.

"Now give me the ball."

"No."

"Screw this, I know how to get it from you."

Alex closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. He heard the gun fire. He waited for seconds. He didn't feel anything. He wondered if he was dead, had this gangster killed him. He tried to open his eyes slightly, and found he could do it, to his relief. He wasn't dead. He opened his eyes all the way. what he saw in front of him was a surprise. The gangster stood in front of him with his eyes open wide in shock, stammered something. Alex looked down and got a surprise himself. not only was there no bullet wound, but he looked very different. He was almost invisible, but not quite. He tried to lean on a dumpster, but went right through it. He got up, and finally turned normal again.

The gangster ran as fast as he could in the other direction. Alex was surprised at what had just happened. He continued down the street to the museum. The rest of the trip was uneventful.

* * *

"Hey kid, just put that in here," Fu said.

Jake had only been holding the ball for five seconds, but he felt different.

"Young dragon, it is time for dragon training. Do not worry about the sphere, we will find a place for it," Lao-Shi said to Jake.

"You got it G. Dragon Up!" Jake yelled.

Jake stood there with his arms out, but nothing happened.

"Jake, now is not the time for tricks, assume your dragon form," Grandpa said.

"Dragon Up!" Jake had a worried look on his face.

"Jake, whats going on?" Fu asked.

"I can't dragon up." he said.

* * *

The field trip was over and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the rest of the class were on the way back to Casper High.

"Well at least the most boring trip ever is over,"Tucker said.

"Yeah, sure," Danny mumbled.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I just feel...different."

"Well, your gonna have to get over it because we have company,"Tucker said as he pointed out the window.

Right outside the bus was the box ghost.

"Aw, this will be easy. Cover me."

Tucker leaned over him as Danny crouched down in the seat.

"Um anytime dude."

"I'm trying. I'm going ghost," he whispered.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I can't go ghost!" Danny said with a surprised look on his face.

* * *

Ron and Kim walked out of the museum.

"I'm telling you Kim, I've felt different since I touched that sphere. What if I lost my mystical monkey powers?"

"Oh come on Ron, don't be silly. That story was a myth."

"Was it? Or was it a truth covered up by...by...by someone."

"Come on. That is impossible."

"Prove it."

"You want proof? Then, try to use your powers."

"Um, ok."

Ron stood there with a serious look on his face. He started to scrunch his face up trying to access the monkey kung- foo.

"You see, you see!"

"I see a guy who looks like he needs to get to a bathroom."

"This is serious, Kim. I lost my powers!"

**I hope this was worth the wait.  
Please r&r.**


	4. Author's Note

**I have news. I have not updated this in forever for good reason, I have no idea what to do. I am sorry, but I only have slight ideas for the ending, but nothing more, so for now this is on-hiatus. **

**However, I have good news! The sequel is well under way, thanks to some of my friends on a forum on here. I have many chapters done, and a good idea of what I'm going to do with it. And this time, it is the Ultimate Crossover, complete with American Dragon, Alex Rider, Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Star Wars, The Fairly Odd Parents, and more. I will be posting this soon. It has no connection to this, story wise, so no worries there.**

**I would like some input. If I finish this it will probably be cheap, and plot holes won't be worried about. So if you want me to, I can give a summary of what I have, how this would end, etc... **

**I will be putting up the first chapter of the sequel soon. So be on the lookout for it.**


End file.
